North Korea's Identity
by Miss Croatia
Summary: North Korea finally realises China has no baby photos of him? How can his entire childhood be forgotten?
1. Prolouges

Prolouge:

North Korea and his twin brother were both different beings. They both had different characteristics. Hyung Soo was older and more sophisticated, though he was very violent when angry and upset. Yong Soo was a carefree guy, perverted and loved video games, to him emotions such as anger and sadness never really existed since he was so optimistic. Even the twins looks were different in small ways. Though both had beautiful brown eyes and long lashes that always gently stood out on their pale faces. Their hair was their most significant difference. Both had brown with a curl that had a mind of its own, sticking out from their foreheads. Hyung Soo's hair was long and always tied in a braid with a red ribbon. Yong Soo's hair was short, he never had the time to fuss over hair when there were worlds to save in Starcraft or World of Warcraft.  
The two twins knew even that they were no way near similar. If it wasn't for their looks no one would even think twice about them being related. Hyung Soo was a leader and Yong Soo was a young spirit forever.  
The two were enjoying the sighs from Yao Wang's house. Yao had apparently raised the twins and they had always had a connection to Yao. Hyung Soo was looking over the green hills while Yong Soo was listening to music with his headphones.

I could hear Yong Soo's music playing. He looked compleatly out of it, as if he was about ready to sleep. I smirked and watched him lay back so relaxed. I would've enjoyed a nap too like my twin, but looking at the hills was so much more amusing. The sun was just about to set and the warm golden glow from the sun radiated me. Sometimes I wish I could get a tan, but my skin was always way too pale for any of the sun's lights to even touch the pigment of my skin. I started to feel tired as the sun lowered its self. Still hearing his music, it sounded like Yong Soo was listening to Xu Song, a Chinese creative singer who Yao had a lot of respect for.  
Slowly as the sun set, my eyelids lowered and my breathing slowly slowed down as well. This was a perfect place, I loved looking out at hills with such lovely sunsets. As a small hint of sleep called me I heard Yong Soo calling me. "Big brother? Big brother?" He gently shook me, making me open my eyes and look at him.  
I swear looking at him like this was scary, he left little space in between us. Making me and jump and if it wasn't bad enough every time I looked at him, it was like a mirror who had its own mind and body, which freaked me out. Every time I brushed this aside and then said "What do you want dongsaeng?"  
"I think it's time we went inside, it's starting to get dark, you looked like you were about to pass out, so I woke you up," he grinned  
"Look who's talking!" I snapped "You were defiantly asleep when I saw you!"  
"I can't sleep listing to Xu, no matter how gentle his songs are,"  
I softened up, "Man China sure gave you a gentle outlook on Chinese music,"  
"Don't diss Xu," said Yong Soo playfully holding my arm to help me up "It's literally in his name that he should be a singer,"  
I considered thoughtfully, Xu Song...yep I get it. I looked at Yong Soo shaking my head at his bad pun. He just laughed and walked on inside. I followed suit. As we walked a corridor there were photos of our adopted brothers and sister. Kaoru our brother, also called Hong Kong. He was living with Yao, currently I could hear him talking to Yao in Cantonese as they discussed the food for dinner in the kitchen. For my bad Cantonese, all I understood him saying was beef, noodles and chicken. As long as it wasn't rice again I was happy.  
Kiku Honda also regarded as Japan. He would forever be Yao's favourite. Though Yao never admitted it, he was so sad after Japan left home. Yao never talked out it, all he said was there were tears, blood and violence. I never understood this properly and Yao never wanted to tell me. Even Kiku was too embarrassed to say what happened when he visited. The only thing I could see was the amount of love the two had for each other.  
And then Lin Yi Ling-Taiwan, she was older than Yong Soo and I, but just like Yong Soo, she was young in her spirit. She was a gentle girl and she loves flowers and always gives some sort of presence of serenity or gentleness, I loved to talk to her the most, since she was rational and calm.  
The last photo was of Yong Soo. Of course. Yao always said he had trouble with Yong Soo, such a trouble maker. He could never stop his shenanigans and keep the boy in line. I admit even I can't silence Yong Soo outgoing and fast nature.  
I smiled as I looked at all the photos Yao had on his wall. They were always so nice to look at. However something always bothered me. Nothing to do with the photos themselves, the photos were all beautiful and true, but I couldn't help but notice; I wasn't in any photos. I looked at all the photos of Yao with us together. Let's see, one, two, three, four...but where's five? Where am I?  
"Yong Soo?" I asked as we were still in the hall.  
"Yes, what's up hyung?" He asked me.  
I looked at the photos and said "Have you seen any photos with me in them at all?"  
Yong Soo pulled a face and lifted an eyebrow. "No, why do you even care?"  
"Yong Soo, he has no photos of me," I said "It's like I never existed!"  
Yong Soo looked at a photo of him and Kiku were China had dressed them up in traditional Chinese clothes. Yong Soo cringed and said "Good for you hyung, at least you'll never get embarrassed,"  
I liked that photo of Yong Soo but I said nothing. I let it go, maybe I was in some photos but I never noticed it before. I followed Yong Soo to our room. We were sharing since Yao had four rooms. His room, Kaoru's and a room filled with memories that he never let anyone touch. Most of it were swords and weapons he had, scrolls written in Kana, Hangul and even in Cantonese. Most cupboards were filled with photos. Maybe there were photos me in those albums somewhere.  
I reassured myself that Yao loved me just as much as any of my siblings. Yong Soo was sprawled on the floor now. He was looking for a music booster. Gee not this again. He's play his music so loud it would distract me from my books. I glared as he plugged in the booster. I could tell he wasn't going to play gentle songs by Xu Song. Yong Soo noticed my evil stare and said "Gee you look like you are about to kill me,"  
"I might if you play that thing too loud," I threatened him.  
He scoffed and threw me his ipod. "Because I love you so much, why don't you chose the first song?"  
I flicked the ipod and tried to find gentle songs at least for three minutes of peace.  
There was no gentle songs. All were pop songs dedicated to thumping bass and loud acoustics. I sighed and look for that one song by Xu Song. I knew at least that was peaceful for three minutes. "There I want this one by Xu,"  
Yong Soo sighed and said "I listened to that song like five times today! Why didn't you pick something better like my final fantasy gaming instrumentals?" He asked  
I looked at him as if he were crazy. "Just play the damn song would you? You lousy excuse for a dongsaeng!"  
Yong Soo rolled his eyes but he played the song for me. I was able to read a few pages until the next song came up. "I love this song!" Yong Soo shouted as he turned up a song by Breaking Benjamin.  
He absorbed himself so much in the guitar riffs. And the next song a Korean boy band, the next song all in Japanese, the next song Lady Gaga. Didn't he ever get tired of this?  
I was watching Yong Soo dance incredibly stupidly as the song -Bad Romance- played. I stared wishing I could look away. But he was so interesting at this point I was afraid that even by blinking I'd miss something valuable about my dongsaeng I'd never known prior.  
The door opened and Kaoru looked stunned. He began yelling at Yong Soo. Yong Soo turned down the music and teased Kaoru "I couldn't hear you over the sexiness that is my dancing,"  
Kaoru and I exchanged glances and Kaoru said "Dear Buddha child, that's so loud, our ancestors probably heard it!" Kaoru had Yao's speech, he spoke as if he was 4000 even though he was only as old as me and Yong Soo, in fact he was the youngest out of all of us!  
Yong Soo shut off his ipod and said "It sounds amazing, like you'd understand," Yong Soo poked his tongue at Kaoru.  
Kaoru came up to Yong Soo and threatened him "I will take this device away from you! And you won't see it for a while!"  
Yong Soo snatches his ipod out if Kaoru's hand in an instant, "Oh our little itty boy is threatening me!" He scoffed at Kaoru who went red and shouted "You suck Yong Soo!"  
There we go. Kaoru just opened the door to Yong Soo's perviness. I covered my eyes. This was going to be painful for Kaoru. The last thing I saw was Yong Soo's sly smile. "Oh please inform me as to what I suck?" Yong Soo had no shame  
There was silence and then Kaoru said "Dinner's waiting to be served, you can suck the water from the sippy cup cause we all know you're a baby,"  
I looked at the two again. Okay Kaoru was dealing with this better than I expected. Maybe I should've stopped them from fighting? Nah, I want to see how this carries out.  
"I'd rather be a baby, then some idiot who barely has 150cm!"  
"That's not true! I'm 175cm and you know it!" kaoru yelled back  
"Still a midget compared to me, what are you a people mc'nugget?"  
Kaoru's cheeks went red with anger at Yong Soo's teasing "What are you? Clifford the big red dog?"  
Yong Soo looked a bit confused and he laughed "No, I'm not a dog,"  
"Exactly, you're a bitch!" Both Yong Soo and I gasped. Kaoru never swore.  
I saw his connection of Clifford and bitch. While I praised Kaoru on the inside I kept my face neutral as I watched. Yong Soo did look a bit fazed but he straightened up. "Kaoru, that's despicable!" He said a bit venomously.  
Kaoru smiled and said "Guards up doggy,"  
Before he could even touch Yong Soo with a punch Yao grabbed his arms and began tutting him. "Kaoru!" He shouted "I sent you to collect out guests for dinner, not punch them!"  
I suppose Yao hadn't heard Kaoru swear when he insulted Yong Soo. That's lucky. If Yao heard, he would've hit Kaoru very hard. Yao didn't believe in swearing. That was probably why Kaoru never swore. Yao looked at me letting go of Kaoru and lectured me too "Hyung Soo, I thought you were responsible! Why didn't you do anything about this? I am so disappointed in all three of you!"  
"What why me?" Yong Soo asked innocently.  
Yao shot him a look and said "I heard your music very loudly child. I don't think I'll ever get the bass out of my old hearing," he shook his head "Now get to the dining room! We have dinner now!"  
Yao waited for us to march down to the dining room. We sat at the table all our food was still covered by lids. Yao seemed to have forgotten how angry he was and now he was smiling. "I am so proud of Kaoru, he made most of this himself,"  
"Careful, it may be covered in poison," Yong Soo warned causing Kaoru to kick him under the table.  
Yao gave him a look but continued to announce the dish; "Sweet kimchi, chicken risotto and dumplings!"  
I admitted that it looked very delicious. I picked up some food and reached for my chopsticks. As I ate, the photos kept bugging me. My eating slowed down as Yao poured us some tea. I thanked him and looked down at the risotto on my plate. I began to spin the chopsticks instead of using them to eat. I just wondered where all the photos of ne were. Yao was talking to Yong Soo about table manners.  
I felt Kaoru's knee gently tap mine and I jolted from my ponderings and looked up at Kaoru who looked a bit worried. "Are you okay Hyung Soo?" He asked me and Yong Soo and Yao looked at me. My kimchi was now cold and my tea was lukewarm. "You look like the grave called your name..."  
I tried to smile but still felt a bit broken "No, I'm just thinking about the photos in the hall," I said  
Yao also looked a bit hurt "What's wrong with my photos?"  
I felt embarrassed. I put my chopsticks down and sighed here we go, I was about to ask the big boss "Why are there no photos of me?"  
There were sounds of plated clanking and Yao looked a bit shocked by the question. I was hoping he'd tell me that I'd missed a photo somewhere on the wall, but his eyes didn't tell me that story. Yao said "I changed the photos a while ago, I must've not notices the difference with you and Yong Soo, come lets go to my spare room and look," he stood up  
Kaoru, Yong Soo and I followed him to his room. He didn't let us in often. He opened the cupboards and began to look at the photos. Kaoru was looking at the swords. I sat down on an arms chair waiting for Yao. Yong Soo began looking at the swords with Kaoru and both looked at each other threateningly. Yao was muttering to himself "My travels around the globe...Japan, Japan's artwork, Taiwan's flower collections and Hong Kong...ah here we go, our family photos,"  
He began flipping pages and I was so excited. Looks like he didn't forget me, he just got my identity mixed up. I sighed with relief. Looking at photos of me I saw photos me in a bath, photos similar to the ones outside with Yong Soo. I frowned and said "Are you sure Yao, this is all mostly Yong Soo," I pointed at the mini Yong Soo who was in the photo wrestling with little Kiku.  
Yao looked and said "No that's you, little tyrant just like your brother," he sounded uneasy and I looked at the photo again  
"Yao, look was this how Japan got a bruise? Japan always said South Korea gave him bruises...not North..."  
Yao looked upset and he sighed. "Okay...I have no photos of you, I'm sorry Hyung Soo,"  
I didn't know why I was so upset. I just was. He had all these wonderful, cute and precious pictures of my clone, but not one of the original me. I just felt so betrayed I stood up letting the album fall.  
"Hyung Soo be careful!" Yao exclaimed picking up the fallen album.  
I yelled at him, I screamed at him I was so angry, "You took so much are of Yong Soo, yet you regard me as nothing and don't have one photo?"  
Yao looked upset as he put the album out of my reach. Kaoru and Yong Soo looked shocked. I was shaking ever so gently. "Hyung Soo..." Yao tried to touch me but I pushed him away.  
"No! Don't you dare! You made me believe I mattered to you, but it's so obvious you don't care!"  
I stalked up to the swords knocking them over. I picked one up and grabbed Yong Soo. Kaoru looked as if he was about to cry "Stop it Hyung Soo! Don't hurt Yong Soo."  
"Hyung? What are you doing?" Yong Soo sounded terrified as I held the sword at his neck.  
Yao said calmly as he could. "Im Hyung Soo, that sword is blunt, you won't hurt him," said Yao  
"It hurt me more to know you don't care then it will hurt Yong Soo to kill him with a blunt sword!"  
Both Yong Soo and Kaoru began screaming as I pressed the sword tighter to Yong Soo.  
Yao shouted "Im Hyung Soo! Stop! I can explain properly why you were never photographed! I can explain just please stop hurting Yong Soo!"  
I loosened a little. Yong Soo was on the verge of tears and Kaoru was shaking. "What?" I asked spitting out my words hoping I would sound venomous even though I was scared.  
"I can tell you I never raised you, you were somebody else's, not my own," Yao explained.  
I let the sword drop and my dongsaeng ran to Kaoru and hugged him. I stared blankly at Yao. "What?" I asked my voice coming out strange and unusual. I felt myself choke.  
Yao looked at me sincerely. "I didn't raise you Hyung...you were raised by Russia, Ivan..."


	2. Chapter 1

彡Chapter 1: Settings 彡

Hyung Soo dropped his sword and let his little twin brother go. Yong Soo ran for Kaoru who embraced him in a tight hug. Letting his tears stream down his face silently. The look on Hyung Soo's face was a compleate work of art. A canvas that an artist compleated. Fear, regret, confusion, rage and most of all spite all gathered in his face as he stared at me. I felt so bad having to confess especially like this. Hyung Soo looked at me and he said "What?"  
His voice was struggled. I should've rested his soul years ago. Not let the pressure build up until something like this happened. Trying to keep level even with my mind spinning out of my head I told him the honest truth. "I didn't raise you Hyung...you were raised by Russia, Ivan..."  
The look on Hyung Soo's face changed again. This time it was regret and fear. He fell to the floor. Grasping his head. I felt so much pity for every single poor little boy. Who was I calling them little? They were all 16 now. The foundations let them grow into amazing young adults, and I just felt so bad for all three of them. Yong Soo watched his brother. Kaoru as well watched their brother curl into a ball and lay there motionless. I walked towards Hyung Soo. I felt it was my mistake. Letting this happen. "Oh my dear Hyung Soo," I patted his shoulder "I care about you a lot," I promised him with every heart I could offer.  
He looked up at me and he said "I'm so sorry...I am a monster,"  
"No my dear son, you are confused..." I gently stroked him "You let this get the best of you, please come with me,"  
I held my hand for him. Holding me he stood up. I took him to Yong Soo who now had relaxed a bit more but was still being squeezed by a shaking Kaoru. I nodded and Yong Soo and Hyung Soo sighed.  
"Dongsaeng...please forgive me...I would never hurt you really, all I said was me being an idiot..."  
"I love you hyung...but sometimes you scare me..." Yong Soo admitted.  
Hyung Soo looked at his shoes and he shook as well. I put my arm over and him and said "Hyung Soo, its okay, let him calm down, come with me,"  
I took Hyung Soo to my room. I knew that the immediate tranquillity would calm him down. I opened a window and poured some more tea for me and Hyung Soo. Hyung Soo stared out of a window. He looked out of it. I didn't blame him at all, I felt so guilty looking at his brown eyes which were now fazed and sad.  
I said to him trying to make him relax "You're well aware of Russia aren't you?" I asked  
Hyung Soo looked at me and nodded.  
"Well my dear son, let me explain all I can to you;"

The day was hot and the sun was out. Kiku was playing a soft melody on his little bass like creation. I listened as he played the song. I applauded when he stopped. "That was so beautiful Kiku!" I congratulated him.  
Kiku shrugged and looked at Lin and she shrugged. "That was nice, your other song was better," she admitted to Kiku.  
Kiku looked ashamed and I said to Lin "That was not very nice to say to your older brother,"  
"It's okay, I can go and practice some more," Kiku walked away dragging his instrument with him.  
"Oh dear me," I sighed.  
Lin didn't appear to care. She started tidying up her lilies which were growing on my porch. I sighed. She was so young. She didn't even understand. "Listen Lin," I asked her "Go to your brother and ask him to play your favourite song okay and later congratulate him, tell him he's amazing and he is the best brother ever,"  
Lin looked up a bit sadly. "Why?" She asked  
"Because he played a song for you and you were very mean, you should go apologise. In a subtle way," I winked and she winked back  
"Okay!" She pranced off shouting after Kiku.  
I laughed and leaned back on my porch. Looking over the hills. The sun was bright and it hurt my eyes. Oh I hated the sun! I began to fumble a bit as I tried to move away. Getting away from the sun was harder than I thought. Walking around the house. I saw two tiny little movements in the grass.  
My eyes looked over the area again. Another rustle. I frowned. Alert for danger. I approached slowly...it could be a panda...I hoped it was a panda...I loved panda's so much! Their so cute! I held my breath hoping for my panda. As I pulled aside the grass. Two pairs of eyes turned to me. Two little boys looked up at me. They were both so precious! Much better than pandas!  
They were both the same height and looked very similar in appearance...pale...very innocent and brown eyes that were so sweet that I think I got cavities looking at the two! One was wearing red and the other wore blue. I didn't know where they were from. They both held each other's hands as they stared up at me.  
The one wearing blue began to eat his hand and the one in red squeezed his brothers hand...they were teacup babies. They were adorable to every extents. As I kneeled beside them they observed me. Much the same way Japan did when we first met. "Ni Hao, what brings you too here?"  
The two looked at me and said "Annonghasaeo..." They looked at each other and the one in blue stopped eating his hand "Uhhh...Im Hyung Soo..." The one in red whispered  
"I'm Yong Soo!" The one in blue was excited. He threw his hands up and his brothers hand with him.  
"I'm China but you can call me Yao,"  
"Yao?" They asked looking at me sideways.  
I nodded and they smiled half-heartedly. I move to pick them up. Letting the young ones rest. They still held each other's hands. I couldn't wait to show Lin and Kiku my new little bubbles! I ignored the sun completely and found Kiku and Lin in the lounge room as Kiku played his instrument. Both looked surprised as they looked at my hands.  
"Lin and Kiku this is Hyung Soo and Yong Soo, Yong Soo and Hyung Soo, this is Lin and Kiku!"  
I introduced the quartet and Kiku left his instrument to inspect them. Yong Soo and Hyung So never let go of their hands. Though Yong Soo looked excited. He bounced as Kiku approached him. "Konnichiwa Yong Soo and Hyung Soo,"  
"Annyong," said the two as they went too look at Lin.  
Lin didn't introduce herself. She began to pat the Im twins as if they knew each other since forever. I basked in relief as they played together nicely. All smiling and laughing.

"Yao! Yao!" Hyung Soo called me out of my memories and I looked at him as he gently sighed "That is a wonderful beginning and all, but it doesn't explain much,"  
I sighed to him as well. "A-yah...youngsters these days are so impatient..." I complained  
I poured myself more tea and Hyung Soo held out his cup too, indicating he wanted more tea.  
"I'm sorry Yao," he apologised as he sipped his freshly renewed tea "But so far it's not making sense! All I know now is how you found me and the fact that me and Yong Soo kept holding each other's hands,"  
He didn't find my story as heart filled and sweet as I did. Maybe if he had his own kids he'd understand just how sweet he was back then.  
However I knew that Hyung was impatient and he also still looked stricken from what happened "Please let me finish, I was just gathering up mood and thoughts,"  
Hyung Soo relaxed again and drank his tea quietly as I continued the story.  
I hated the next part I was about to tell Hyung Soo, but he deserves to know, he was old enough to hear the story and believe what he wanted. I looked to him and apologised prior "I'm so sorry Hyung Soo, I love you so much," I promised and felt my own sadness welling up in my heart having to recall to Yong Soo something so painful.

They were all still small. I had no idea how I was meant to protect all the kids. Kiku was playing outside on the hill. It was quiet it was just him. I knew because I was at home with Hyung Soo and Yong Soo. Lin was there was well she was handing out lilies to the others. It was really cute. She was so gentle with the new boys. It was charming, she would never be that sweet to Kiku.  
She was teaching Hyung Soo and Yong Soo haw to tie the lilies together with a bow. I always noticed hoe Yong Soo would always watch Hyung Soo for help when he didn't know what to do. Hyung Soo would always try to help his little brother. Hyung Soo was tying his flowers together. Yong Soo was leaning over coping everything he could!  
Kiku came back home. He walked up to me and pulled on my sleeves. I turned to look at him. He stared at me. He bluntly says "The sky is red,"

"Kiku its four thirty, it shouldn't be red yet,"

"It's red!" he argued back. Lin looked back at him and then to the twins. I rushed towards the kitchen window. Oh no. It was true. The sky was entirely red and there was smoke from the bottom of the village.

I had no idea what was happening. All that mattered was that the kids were all safe. I rushed back and hid the kids in a closet. "What's going on?" Kiku asked with fear in his small eyes.

I was too scared to answer in case I was wrong. "I have no idea, Kiku…I don't know what will happen, but for the love of Buddha, don't say a word. If you hear anything cluster in the corner and don't go anywhere! Please! Take care! I'll be back soon!"

I walked outside and then I saw that bastard. Ivan, Russia. What did they want now?

I had an argument with him. The house was raided. I told him I had nothing…later in a few minutes I saw them walk back outside holding something important. Something I didn't want them to take. Ivan looked at what the solider held. It was Hyung Soo. "No…" I said as Ivan began to laugh heartily.

"Was that the only one?"

"We asked him and he said he was the only child…"

Ivan looked at me "Is it true? Is he the only child!" he pushed me back into a wall "Yes he is! He's the only one! Don't take him! I need him!"

Ivan let me fall and he said "No way, it's a child, you can't look after children…" he spoke slowly with a sort of slur. "I'll take care of this child better," he took Hyung Soo into his arms and before I knew it, I had kicked him in the face. I had to be restrained and then I was hit on the head with the barrel of a gun. I fell backwards the last I heard was that they were leaving.

As soon as I got up, I looked inside and saw that Hyung Soo really was gone. Yong Soo didn't understand. Yes he would look around and ask about his hyung…but I couldn't say anything. I just cried. Lin and Kiku cried as well. They told me how Hyung Soo had gotten to curious and as he left despite all of Kiku's pleads, he had left and he was outside, taken away and so long Charlie.

Hyung Soo looked devastated. "Ivan had told me…that I had spent a lot of time with you I couldn't remember why…he just told me that you raised me wrong…and he would so it better…I didn't know…I was taken away…"

I sighed…"Hyung Soo…I can't answer any more than I already have…I'm sorry…"

He stood up and he walked away slamming a door. I had no idea what he was about to do, but I didn't think he'd be malicious about it, at least I hope not. I was hoping he would have some gratifying self-worth now. I ran outside and saw Yong Soo and Kaoru talking to Hyung Soo I appeared behind them

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry it takes me forever to post stuff. **

**But this chapter is pretty long anyway so I hope that makes up for it. ^_^ **

**I hope that you enjoy and I apologise 50000 times (HEY ITS OVER 9000!) for this!**

**Keep rockin on sweetiepies!**


End file.
